Shinobi of Legends
by Zaled
Summary: Have you ever had the chance become greater, whether it was the champion of the people or to embed your name in history forever. Well if you didn't then I feel bad for you. But if you did then you're name must be Naruto Uzumaki. Watch as Naruto uses this chance to become not only a hero but a legend among legends, while gaining new friends and kicking ass on the way.


**Hey you guys wassup. Yup this is my first ever story and my fanfiction career is starting off with my most favorite series, Naruto, and one of my most hated games, Leauge of Legends.**

 **I bet you're thinking:** _ **you just hate it cuz you suck.**_ **And you're completely right. I feed more than a mother with 10 obese kids.**

 **Anywho I hope you enjoy this story and I'll maybe see you at the end of this chapter.**

 **Let's get this started.**

 **I do not own Naruto, Leauge of Legends or anything else.**

* * *

" _YOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!" the joyful voice of Naruto exclaimed._

 _The reason for the blonde's joy was in front of him. Before the boy was thousands upon thousands of bowls of ramen in a vast clear-skied valley. The combined aroma of all the delicious bowls of soup and noodles was made his mouth overfill with drool and brought stars to his eyes._

 _With a happy grin, the boy dived towards the nearest bowl to devour it's contents." RAMEN HERE I CO—"_

 _Unfortunately, he felt something grab him by his leg._

" _What the fu—" his cursing was interrupted as well as he was turned around to come face to face with, I shit you not, a giant black duck._

 _That's when the giant duck looked him dead in the eyes and shouted "NARUTO!"._

 _So Naruto reacted appropriately and did what felt the best for this situation…._

 _He reared back his fist and punched the shit out of the bastard who stopped his ramen time._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto X Leauge of Legends XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Now it took a lot to piss Sasuke off… Unless you do the two things that Naruto just did.

First of all they both decided to meet in the village plaza early in the morning to meet up and get ready for the **big event** that was to come later in the day. Plus the plaza was relatively close to where they each lived so it wouldn't take long to get there.

When Sasuke got there he saw naturally there were many civilians walking around, shopping for things, wandering around and the occasional **HexTech** vendor but no sign of the orange clad ninja.

After waiting there and searching the plaza for 3 whole hours, each minute making the Uchiha more angry, he finally came to the conclusion that Naruto must have slept in… which was stupid because the idiot was the one who suggested they should meet up earlier in the first place.

So, Sasuke headed over to Naruto's house, jumping on rooftops bounding over shops and using chakra to sprint across the walls.

Sasuke arrived to Naruto's apartment and knocked at his door.

No answer….

He then got in through the window (he'd pay for the damages later, his family was rich after all), and walked into Naruto's bedroom.

What he saw brought a tick mark to his head.

Naruto was currently sprawled out on the bed in his boxers, bed sheet astray and pillow being gripped by the blonde. He was drooling as well, mumbling something along the lines of "beautiful, glorious, delicious ramen bowls".

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke walked over to Naruto's bed.

"Oi, Naruto!" he yelled as he poked the blonde's leg.

Now here was the second the thing that pissed the Uchiha off.

The very moment that his finger touched Naruto's leg, the blonde ninja rose up faster than even the Sharingan could track and punched the living shit out of Sasuke's face.

The Uchiha flew towards the other side of the room and hit the wall with a crash, knocking down a few half finished ramen bowls that were on a nearby table.

"SON OF A B-"

"Huh"

Sasuke's cursing was interrupted as the blonde's eyes slowly opened. Naruto blinked twice and rubbed his eyes to see Sasuke on the ground gripping his nose.

"Hey—Sasuke, what'cha doin' here?" Naruto's face then twisted in to confusion. " And why are you yelling, dude?"

"YOU BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE, THAT'S WHY!" Sasuke yelled, glaring.

" ….. Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because…" the Uchiha slowly rose up. "I … poked you on the leg to wake your lazy ass up, NARUTO!" he yelled his name out venomously while gripping his nose.

"Wait a second" Naruto's face morphed into anger. "It was you!" he yelled pointing at Sasuke. "You were the giant black duck that stopped me from entering ramen heaven!"

Sasuke then had a blank look on his face. "…You're a fucking dumbass aren't you."

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S THE DUMBASS, TEME!"

"BRING IT ON, DOBE!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto X Leauge of Legends XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

 _A few broken chairs and whole lot of kunai later…._

"How long does it take you to get ready?!"

"How long does it take you to shut up!" Naruto answered Sasuke with a question. "Don't get your duck feathers in a bunch. I'm almost done."

Sasuke, who was currently sitting down on one of the only usable chairs in Naruto's kitchen, felt his eye start to twitch. However he stymied his irritation as he knew not to fall for Naruto's annoying antics. So instead he busied himself with checking his supplies and weapons.

In the Uzumaki's bed-room, Naruto walked over to his mirror after he got ready and looked at himself. His reflection showed a 5"5 teenaged boy with golden spiky hair, cerulean eyes and tanned skin. He was wearing a burnt orange short-sleeved hoodie that had blue trim on the sleeves and a gold zipper. A large red spiral was on the back of the hoodie as well. Naruto also had on a pair of black pants, bandage wrapping right above his knee with a kunai holster on it. His shinobi sandals matched the color of the trim on his hoodie. The most peculiar feature about the boy was that he had six identical whisker marks on his face, 3 on each cheek.

Grinning at his appearance, the blonde shinobi grabbed his blue hitae-ate wrapped it around his head, and walked over into his kitchen.

"Finally." Sasuke breathed out in an exasperated tone. "What took you so long., dobe?"

"Chill out Sasuke." Naruto opened his fridge, grabbed some orange juice and proceeded to pour himself a glass. "Want some?"

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty." the Uchiha grunted. The ravenette walked towards Naruto's kitchen table and sat himself on one of the wooden chairs.

"Suit yourself." Naruto sat down in the chair across from him and started downing the juice almost as fast as he did with his ramen.

While the blonde was preoccupied with his citrusy goodness, Sasuke took this moment to peer at his friend.

There was something up with him. It was small, but Sasuke having been his best-friend/rival for most of his life was able to notice it.

For the past month Naruto had been skittish, even more than a hyperactive idiot like him usually is. He knew that it was probably because of **today** and it was pretty normal for the average person to be nervous. Hell, even Sasuke himself could admit he was pretty damn nervous and he was a proud Uchiha.

But the thing is, it's pretty normal for an "average person" and Naruto is by no means "average", even by shinobi standards.

The boy pranks the Hokage and his ANBU Black Ops units on his down time for Kami's sake!

However, despite how cheerful he is, Sasuke knew that his friend had his fair share of troubles, worries, and demons (one to be exact).

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if he should be concerned about Naruto.

" Hey Sasuke you're looking a little pale these days." Naruto grinned as he put down his glass. " You know if ya don't eat healthy your pretty boy looks will go away and then your fangirls will end up flocking towards me."

Or maybe not.

Sasuke t'ched and got out of his seat and walked towards the previously busted open window.

"Just hurry up, dobe!" the black haired boy jumped out onto the streets of Konoha.

" Wait, hold on I'm coming, just let me—" Naruto paused his frantic scurrying to look at his busted open window.

" DAMMIT, TEME!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto X Leauge of Legends XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The forests of Konoha, filled with peace and tranquility….

The complete opposite of how the Hokage Tower was right now.

Like usual there were many people and civilians doing work. However, unlike usual, everyone was frantically doing one thing or the other. Some were having heated meetings. Some were burning through ink via stamping papers. Some were yelling into **Hextech Communicators**. Some were even making bets on today's **event**.

Amidst all the chaos if one were to look into one of the biggest and most important rooms of the Hokage Tower they would see the hardest worker of them all, the Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as the Sandaime Hokage, was currently in the Hokage's office working on piles upon piles of paperwork as well as the preparations for today.

' _I know today's possibly one of the most important days in shinobi history but is there any end to all this kami-damn paperwork'_ the Hokage thought as he stared tiredly the mountains of paperwork.

Whoosh!

The sound of a shunshin broke the tired kage out of his paper cursing as he swiveled his eyes to the ANBU who had just appeared in his office.

" Are the preparations ready?"

" Yes Hokage-sama, the ambassadors, recruiters, and summoners from the **Leauge** have arrived."

" Alright, thank you Neko" the Hokage paused to take a smoke from his pipe. "Make sure to inform all of the Jonin of their arrival."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." the whooshing sound of a shunshin signaled the cat masked ANBU's departure.

Hiruzen then sighed and turned from the monstrous amount of paperwork to look at the village out the window. Even from his office he could hear the rising excitement of the villagers as the upcoming event neared closer.

' _Today's going to be incredibly interesting'_ his thoughts then drifted to a certain spiky haired blonde.

' _And I just know that you're going to make this day even more interesting Naruto-kun'_ Hiruzen smirked as he thought about the orange loving Uzumaki.

His eyes then looked towards the entrance of the village as he sensed a large collection of power approaching it.

" Very interesting indeed."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto X Leauge of Legends XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" a whiny voice questioned.

" Kid , I swear to God if you ask that question more time!"

" Ughh." a smack was heard signaling a face-palm.

This face-palm came from, no surprise here, a giant monkey.

Oh you're surprised?

Well shit you shouldn't be especially since you've seen half of the people in this anime summon animals straight out of their butthole.

Anywho, this monkey wasn't just any monkey. His name was Wukong, also known as the "Monkey King".

He was a human sized monkey with brown fur, emerald eyes, and armor. The armor was red, gold and white and had a oriental yet jungle style to it. On his back was a scarlet and white staff. Obviously it was for fighting but it also gave off an almost powerful feel.

Now you're probably wondering: _what the fuck?_ And if you're not wondering that then you're wondering why Wukong would be face-palming.

Well you see, when Wukong was requested by the **League of Legends** to come on a journey with a small group of them to come scout and potentially fight multiple powerful ninjas, it was an understatement to say he was ecstatic.

However, that excitement quickly turned into regret and irritation as he discovered that 4 other champions besides him would be coming along the journey as well.

Speaking of irritation…

" But my feet hurt!" the whiny voice proclaimed childishly.

" YOU'RE NOT EVEN WALKING SO HOW THE HELL DO YOUR FEET HURT!" the angry voice yelled.

The rest of the people of the group winced as the person yelled. They would reprimand them for yelling so loud but thought better lest they wound up half dead on the ground in a giant fist shaped crater.

The angry yell came from a pink haired, fair-skinned buxom woman. She had on goggles on the top of her head and wore white and gold steampunkish attire. Her blue eyes would be considered soft if they didn't have a pissed off glint to them. She also had on two metal mechanical bracelets on her wrists that were silver and gold.

"Mou," you could hear the pout. "Vi, you're such a meanie. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend"

A tick mark appeared on the now named Vi's head. "Why you—"

"Allies." Another voice interjected. "Please, just chill"

The calm voice came from another woman. Her eyes were blue as well, and her hair was as silver as the moon. However, unlike Vi's eyes, hers were a more frosty blue. She was hooded, which was connected to a short black and gold battle dress, the color matching her thigh high boots. There was also white wrapping wrapped around her abdomen. The woman also had a crystal-like blueish bow attached to the back of her dress. She was known as Ashe, the Frost Archer.

And her pun befit her title.

" Wow, I think that joke hurt me a little"

However, another champion found it hilarious.

"HAHAHAHA!" a red-headed little girl riding on what seemed to be a brown grizzly bear laughed while snorting. "I get it *giggle* cause Ashe uses ice."

The laugh seemed to be infectious as some of the group of ambassadors and Leaugers started chuckling as well. Even Vi who was pissed off a moment ago broke into a small smile. She wasn't alone though.

"Heheh," chuckled someone with a powerful voice. " I agree Annie, the joke is impressively facetious!"

"You said it Garen!"

Garen was yet another champion who came along for the journey.

His appearance was a tall, well built man with deep blue eyes, and chestnut brown hair. He wore a blue cloak and over that was white and gold armor befitting a knight. Together with his brown gloves, pale pants, brown boots, and mighty stature, he truly looked like he lived up to his title, "The Might of Demacia".

"Ah, looks like we've arrived" the group stopped and took in the sight in front of them.

Before their eyes was a large green gate with red oriental markings on them. above that showed a white crest with the village's symbol in red, a leaf. It was convieniently pretty far away from the Hokage's Tower.

Almost as convenient as the fact that the giant gate was wide open, just for them.

"How about we go in and introduce ourselves" a voice said among the group as the owner stepped forward to the front.

They had on a black cloak, the hood covering their face completely except for the mouth which revealed fair skin. It was also near impossible to tell if the person was male or female due to the fact that the cloak covered nearly all of their features.

However, the most interesting thing about this mysterious person's attire was the fact that their was a silver badge with a multicolored crystal-like frame on the upper right side of their chest.

The rest of the group nodded and proceeded through the giant doors.

 **XXXXXXXX Naruto X Leauge of Legends XXXXXXXX**

* * *

 **Dang, that was pretty fun.**

 **Yup, I'm switching it up from the whole usual:** _ **Naruto gets teleported to another different world due to a chakra fart**_ **or whatever. Even though some stories like that can be lit, even I'll admit tthat it gets overused.**

 **Anyway make sure to follow, favorite, review since I'll appreciate your feedback (even if it's shitty) and see ya next time!**


End file.
